Harry and Ginny  Letters
by Caitlinlouise13
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been friends for many years and only now Ginny writes him a letter telling him how she feels,what will he say? Read on to find out !
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley - Letters.

**Hey everyone so I decided to write a harry potter fanfiction whilst I think of new ideas for my Ezra and Aria story,dont worry im not going to leave it there I will go back to it just once this one is done. I know I know I should stick to something until its finished but im not like that I like to try new things and I also get bored so I thought I would do a Harry Potter once since I have been reading the books. Okay this one is about Harry and Ginny are in Hogwarts but they carnt tell each other how they feel and stuff so they use you like it **

_Dear Harry,_

I bet your thinking why is Ginny writing me a letter when we just saw each other?

Im actually thinking the same thing is there any point in me telling you about something I feel for someone would you care?

I have never thought about someone more than this person,every time I see him my heart picks up pase and I can not breathe. My chest feels so tight I just want to scream but thats not the worst of it every time I talk to him I end up talking way to much about something stupid and I make a fool out of myself.

Anyways I dont know why im asking you I think its because I trust you with everything I have and maybe you have a answer for me- What do I do ?

Love

Ginny

**Dear Ginny **

**Your right I did wonder why did you write me a letter im glad you did though I couldnt stop thinking about you.**

**Gin you can tell me anything you want I will not say anything to anyone about anything you tell me and I promise you that another thing could you please tell me who you have feeling towards its driving me crazy and I care,I care so much it hurts. **

**I know how you feel,I have the same feelings for someone too but I have a few other problems every time I talk to her I sound like a complete fool since I dont know what to say back to her,I try and impress her but it goes so wrong and then I just walk away. **

**I wish I could tell you what I would do but I carnt since im having the same trouble**

**from your troubled friend **

**Harry **

Dear Harry

I can not stop thinking about you too your always in my mind and sometimes it drives me crazy because I can not stop thinking about you but other times im glad.

I dont know if I can tell you who this person is I dont know what to say,sometimes I wish I could go up to him and see I have been in love with you for six years ever since the first time I seen you on platform 9 and 3/4 and I know you will probaby think im some stupid little girl for telling you this since nothing will happen but I can not help myself I had to tell you.

Maybe one day I will have the courage to go up to him and tell him that but for now I guess I will only be able to write it.

Its okay Harry I understand your going through the same thing as me,shes a lucky girl whoever she is.

From your best friend

Ginny

**Dear Ginny, **

**I know what you mean,over the last few days I have lied in my bed thinking about all our conversations we have had and a few times I have laughed out load over a few things we have brother once asked me why did I laugh and I just looked at him and said Ginny.I did try and explain to him why but all he said was I understand and went to sleep. **

**If I tell you the girl I have been thinking about for since I first saw her would you tell me yours? and I have a answer to your problem,tell him everything you ever wanted to tell him and then see what he says. **

**Im going down to the common room now as I am writing this letter,its very peaceful its where I normally go to think about things mostly the girl of my dreams. **

**Oh and by the way shes not the lucky one I am,even though she dosnt know I like her.I would say the same about you but I know whoever this boy is he will never understand how beautiful,smart and wonderful you are and when you do decide to tell him how you feel if he does not treat you right then come to me ill sort him out for you. **

**Love your loved up friend **

**Harry **

Dear Harry,

My brother is actually quite smart when he wants to be I will never know how he ended up with a girl like Hermione she is knows everything about the boy I love I didnt even have to tell her she just knew I guess it was because she is my best friend and she knows me better than myself.

Okay I guess I could do that as long as you say yours first then I promise I will tell you mine and you always know what to say I guess I will tell him soon..hopefully.

I love the common room too its nice and relaxing sitting by the blazing warm fire feeling like you belong there,I go down there quite late in the night around about midnight and watch the fire go out before I go to sleep.

Oh Harry that is beautiful what you said nobody have ever said that about me thank you,and trust me Harry the girl you like will feel the same about you since nobody could turn you down your a one in a million and nothing will ever change that.

Love your emotional friend

Ginny.

**Dear Ginny **

**Ron and Hermione are perfect for eachother in every single way and I am glad that they decided to speak openly with each other and start to go out because I have never seen a couple more happier than them.**

**Ginny when I tell you the girls name I want you to know the reason why I never told you is because I was scared about what you would think and say to me and I want you to know im sorry I never told you sooner. **

**I could stay there all night if I could actually one time I fell asleep there and woke up with a blanket around me and my glasses on the table,I never found out who that person was. **

**I mean every word Gin you deserve everything you ever wanted and you for saying that to me im glad you think that it means alot to me more than you will ever know. **

**From your friend who is madly in love with you **

**Harry**

Dear Harry,

I read your letter over and over and over again and the last part " from your friend who is madly in love with you" made my day.

Since you told me who you love im going to tell you mine.

For the last six years I have crazy in love with you and my feelings for you will never change.I never thought in a million years that I would be the girl that made you nervous and the girl you loved but I guess I am.

So where do we go from here what happens now?

Love the girl who has been in love with you since the start

Ginny.

(SO that was the first part of the storie what do you think? please REVIEW would mean a lot

**) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Letters and movement

(_**Well hello so I havnt had many reviews but I have had quite a lot of people reading the story I think I have had 57 but yet only 2 reviews,You know I dont normally care about but if I just get to five for this chapter PLEASE it would mean a lot thank you for the 2 reviews I have had it means a lot to me xxxxx **_

_**Um so this chapter is just the next part to the letters hope you like it spent a while on this one since I wanted it to be quite romantic :) ) **_

**Dear Ginny, **

**I could stay up all night sending you letters if I could but I know you need your sleep,ever since I stayed at the burrows I noticed you went to sleep at bang on one am and now it is half one in the morning are you a bit tired at least? **

**I regret not telling you straight away about the feelings I had for you,if I told you straight away the maybe we would be together now however in some ways I am glad I told you tonight.**

**Over the last few months we have both grown stronger and much more closer and in some ways if we told each other a few months back we would grow apart but now there is no chance in that we are stuck with each other for good. **

**Tomorrow morning I shall be waiting for you in the common room we can talk about us then tomorrow.I would ask you over letter but that would not be very romantic of me and I would rather do it in person.**

**From the boy that shall be thinking about you tonight **

**Harry**

Dear Harry,

I am getting quite tired but im not ready to say goodbye to you I hate the idea of saying goodbye to you it makes me feel did you remember that ? You have not been in the burrow for atleast a year now how you remember that I will never know.

I could not agree with you more Harry,a few months ago if you told me I would be here confession my love to Harry Potter then I would say you are crazy I would never have the right mind to do that im too nervous to talk to him but here I am doing exactly that.

I know what your going to ask me and I am going to be ready with my answer,I am not just going to say just my answer I will say something heart warming and of all people I can not just be plain and simply Ginny I have to go that extra mile

From the girl who is starting to feel very sleepy

Ginny

**Dear Ginny, **

**I have a good memory when it comes to things like that well I actually remember anything if its to do with you I guess its because of the feelings I have towards dont need to say goodbye to me ill never leave you I will always be there for you and I promise you that for as long as I live. **

**I love that about you Gin you do not just give people a simple answer you have to say something that makes people feel moved and breathless,everything you say makes me breathless so what you say tomorrow I might just might have a heart attack,dont worry I wont die on you. **

**Its time to say goodnight,when you are missing me then just think I am always there for you,I am never far.**

**Sleep well I shall see you in the morning bright and early,i love you p.s ill meet you in the common room.I will wait for you **

**From yours forever**

**Harry**

Dear Harry,

I am going to keep this short and sweet since I am about to fall asleep.

I love you with my heart and soul,I know we are not offically going out but I dont care your mine and nobody can take you.

If you ever want to talk to me during the night just call my name and I will be by your side in a matter of second.

I will say it once more before I end this letter I love you Harry Potter

From yours forever and ever

Ginny

(_**Right so now it is going to be movment like pov's and stuff like letters will be back dont you worry but I need to write some movemtn into this chapter to make it more intresting as they say actions speak loader than words. I will start with Ginnys prov for now,keep on reading xoxo Oh one more thing if I switch to Harry pov then it will be in bold and Ginny will be in normal writing xx) **_

I woke up early the next morning in a hurry to get down too the common room to see Harry.I quickly got dressed and done my too me the longest was trying to do my makeup perfect.

I walked down to the common room and sat by the window looking out of it watching the snow fall by.I sat there for a while wondering if I should go for breakfas or not.

After twenty more minutes I gived up and walked down the stairs to the groun I got to the hall I saw Harry sitting next to Ron and my best friend Hermione

I went over to Hermione and sat down,I then took some toast and started to eat it when Hermione kicked me "**OWCH what was that for**?" I said putting the food down and turning towards her

She just giggled at me and smiled " **Harry was talking to you just now and you didnt answer so I kicked you" **

I nodded and looked at Harry " **Sorry Harry I was day dreaming what did you say?" ** He looked at me and smiled " **Oh I just said how come you came down later than usual?" **

Harry did not remember that he asked me to wait for him,great he was already forgetting about are plans

"**Oh I was waiting for someone but they forget " **and then he came and sat by me and looked deep into my eyes " **Gin I am so sorry,I was so caught up in thinking about that I actually forgot.I was supposed to eait for you in the common room can you forgive me please?" **

I nodded " **Ofcourse I will forgive you Harry,im sorry for being moody " **Me and Harry talked for hours on end but not about us.

As the day went by I told him I had I had to be alone so I went to the lake and sat down watching the change of colours in the sky

Just as the sun was about to set Harry came and sat by me taking my hand in his.

That moment was perfect I couldnt have asked for a better the sun set Harry looked at me " **Ginny ive been waiting for the right moment and I think now is the right Lucy Marie Weasley will you do me the great honnor in becoming my beautiful,funny,amazing girlfriend?"**

Harry had finally asked me after six years the time had finally came.I smiled and nodded "**You have no idea how happy I am right now,Harry James Potter ofcourse I am going to say yes!"**

Harry smile widended and gived me a hug,I knew we would both would try as hard as we could to make sure out relationship would go perfect.

The next day Harry met me in the common room so we could talk about how we could talk abut how we was going to tell Ron

Harry and Ron was taking one night and Harry mentioned how he thought about asking me out,Ron did not like the idea at all

I was his little sister he didnt want me to get hurt and he did not realise how much I actually really really liked Harry.

Hopefully today was going to go okay and Ron will be able to see how much me and Harry wanted to give this ago.

_**(Okaay so this is the chapter,its actually the longest one I have written out of the both so yeah I am so glad I have writte what do you think about this chapter? I really tried hard with this and I would love it if I could have some reviews. Love you 3xxxx) **_


End file.
